


changlix oneshot - 11:44

by yanghyeonwooinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sad Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin-centric, changlix, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanghyeonwooinnie/pseuds/yanghyeonwooinnie
Summary: you can also read this while listening to these songs:amnesia - 5soslike a flowing wind - day6goodbye winter - day6a little bit yours - jp saxe*if u are filo or u understand filipino, i highly reccomend u to listen to this while reading for additional pain :DD*filipino cover of driver's license - ysabelle cuevaskung 'di rin lang ikaw - december avenuebalang araw - i belong to the zoo
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 5





	changlix oneshot - 11:44

**Author's Note:**

> you can also read this while listening to these songs:  
> amnesia - 5sos  
> like a flowing wind - day6  
> goodbye winter - day6  
> a little bit yours - jp saxe
> 
> *if u are filo or u understand filipino, i highly reccomend u to listen to this while reading for additional pain :DD*  
> filipino cover of driver's license - ysabelle cuevas  
> kung 'di rin lang ikaw - december avenue  
> balang araw - i belong to the zoo

changbin stared into his hazel eyes as he walked down the aisle, holding the arms of his friend, hyunjin.

  
he looked so pretty, the light blush with his cute freckles. everything about him is so amazing, even the way he simply just smiles. he looks around at everyone, their friends on the brink of crying, and so he giggled. minho in turn looks at him, teary-eyed while he just nodded and fixed his suit for the hundredth time.

  
changbin's hand shook as he got closer, him glancing at the older and threw a large smile, in which changbin smiled back.

  
when he reached the aisle, he extended his arms for his bestfriend and he pulled him into a tight hug. changbin tried to stop tearing up but failed as one teardrop escaped his eye, and when he was about to go back to the side, felix pulled him back and wiped the tear away, causing him the faintly smile.

  
the boy tried so hard not to cry so he completely backed up. felix then waved him goodbye and turned to the front to face chan as changbin started to walk at the back of the room.

"does it hurt?" jisung says, as he glanced at the older.

  
"no, i'm already happy for him. his happiness is enough."

  
"lies. when will you stop pretending that you're hurting? you two clearly need space."

  
"because it worked for you two?" changbin talked back, causing the other to shut up.

  
"i'm aware that i'm hurting inside. i just don't want him to doubt. he's already clearly happy now with our friend. who am i to stop them?" the older replied as the tears he tried to stop now had started to fall.

  
"and the only thing i want for him is to be happy, for me to see that smile that i've always wanted to see."

  
_i never wanted to do this, but now i have to leave you to him. the only thing i'm wishing for is the happiness of the both of you._


End file.
